Wouldn't trade it for the world
by yupsies
Summary: This is a heart warming story about the loud house growing up from the beginning written in the perspective of Lori loud
1. introduction

**This is just a short introduction**

It was a wonderful day

The world had just welcomed Lori loud she was now a day old

Lori tried to explore the big house they had, but she couldn't even walk

She was cared for and fed

The loud parents thought it was hard taking care of Lori, she would get into some crazy trouble or make a mess.

boy they did not know what they were in for

mile stones seemed to zoom by

she took her first crawl and her first steps

Though she didn't know what was coming next


	2. Leni is born

Lori is now 1 and able to walk

I was staying home with pap pap

Mommy and daddy were out and pap pap looked worried , but also exited

Though I couldn't say anything

Finally mommy and daddy came home

they looked happy, but they were also crying

They were also holding something

Pap pap rushed over to see

Daddy picked me up and showed me what they were holding

it was some sort of blob, but then the blobbed moved

"Lori", Mommy said

I was worried something bad happened

"Meet your new baby sister Leni", Mommy said smiling

Then it just poured out of me

"Mamma, dada, Leni", I said

Then mommy and daddy began to cry some more

"Her first words", Daddy said

and they hugged me

From then on my life changed

I started to learn new words like food and sleep

And I learned that Leni was part of my family now and was a baby not a blob

Once Leni learned how to crawl we played all the time

Though Mommy and daddy had to set up a new crib for Leni in my room, but I was fine with that

I thought my life couldn't be any better

Eventually Leni started to walk too and we could play outside together and she could finally get upstairs and downstairs by herself

Then Leni said her first word

 **flashback**

It was a normal day

Me and Leni were eating

Mommy was trying to get Leni to eat her food, but she didn't want too

So I tried

"It's good", I said

"good"

Then she tilted her head a bit and looked at mommy

Then she said good too

"Oh my god", Mommy said as she called daddy over

"Leni just said her first word", Mommy said

"Good"

"Really", Daddy asked

"Really" I said

they both looked at me and laughed and Leni kept saying good

 **flashback over**

All in all it was nice though once again a change was coming


	3. Luna loud

Lori is now 2 and Leni is 1

It was a normal day for me

I was playing with Leni on the stairs when mommy and daddy pulled me aside

"Lori, we are only telling you this because your old enough ok", mommy said

I nodded

They both started to smile big smiles

"Your going to have another sister", mommy said

I smiled too

"Really", I asked

"Really", Daddy said

I was exited about this for a while

I wanted to tell Leni, but she wasn't old enough

Eventually the day came and pap pap was watching us again

Leni was confused about what was going on, but I was exited

I was thinking what a great playmate she would be and how I could teach her stuff

I heard the door open and they were home

This time I ran up to them to while mommy went to pick up Leni

"Girls, meet your sister Luna", Mommy said

Luna was asleep so we had to be quiet

I hugged mommy and daddy too

Though Leni just looked around not knowing what was happening

Mommy went to Leni trying to explain what was going on

"Leni this is your new sister", mommy tried to explain

"Wha", Was all Leni said

Time passed and I learned how to talk in full sentences, Leni was learning new words every day and Luna learned how to walk

Also we had to do remodeling like building Luna's crib and I me getting a new bed

Luna's new room was down the hall because mommy said that he maximum amount of people in a room is two

Leni learned about siblings and everything so she got what Luna and I were

It was good we were all growing and changing every year

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter next chapter since it would be dumb to have the parents coming home seen again and everything so it's going to skip that. Please Please review it helps me out, thank you.**


	4. Luan loud

Lori is now 3 Leni is now 2 Luna is now 1 and Luan is 0

 **btw It's going to be awhile until they have their full on personalities**

It was a normal day and I was playing with Leni

A couple days ago Luan was just born and was brought home

Later she said her first word pretty quick

Luan was living in the same room as Luna, meanwhile mom and dad set up Leni's bed which took awhile

Though I didn't know why mom and dad named every one in are family with an L, but it was kind of fun at times

I on the other hand had just started figuring out to call mom and dad, mom and dad

It was about three months ago

Mom and dad were eager about me making friends so they invited another kid over

Her name was Julie though we didn't really get along

Her mom was one of those super crazy moms who pushed Julie to her limit and I guess forced Julie to call her mom

After that I thought about it, practiced... and before you know it I started calling them mom and dad

now it's just a regular thing

anyway today I wanted to use one of are empty rooms for just my toys, but mom and dad said that they needed it because of storage

"But mom you not using it and I only have one side of my room", I said

"Yes dear, but we are holding it for storage", mom said

"But there's nothing in it", I said

"Also you have the attic"

"Yes, but it's not enough, we have to store all of your and the other kids things", mom said

So I expected something was wrong because that room was always empty

Though I just let it go, besides I didn't have that many toys anyway

Anyway I was trying to teach Leni how the triangle goes in the triangle hole

"No Leni the triangle goes here", I said

"Ok", Leni said putting a square in a circle hole

"No Leni", I said

she didn't get it so I gave up at that point

In all it was nice though I didn't know what was coming for me or why mom and dad kept that room


	5. Lynn loud

Lori is now 4 Leni Is now 3 Luna is now 2 Luan is now 1 Lynn is now 0

Well I was right about the room

A couple days later mom and dad came home with Lynn loud

And they set her crib up in the room I wanted to put my stuff in

So that explains that

Also Leni and Luna call mom and dad, mom and dad like me because after a year of me doing it they started to also

Anyway When Lynn was born she got completely. Everyone wanted a peace of her

That's the trouble when you have 3 sisters, But then Luan looked at baby Lynn and said something that stopped everyone

She looked up at mom and dad and asked "Can we keep it"

Everyone laughed at that

"Of course we are", mom said

And we all hugged

Anyway I was a little bit mad that I didn't get the room, but I think I just wanted it to live in because Leni had become a bad room mate

She was keeping her room a mess with every thing on the floor and the annoying thing was that she had a empty closet

Though I wouldn't be spending a lot of time at the house anymore

I just started preschool which had been a real drag

I had to go 5 days a week to just do nothing

My younger sisters were lucky they were still young

Anyway Leni still could tidy up

After that I didn't go after any other rooms even though we had 2 rooms left

Because who knows what could happen next

Besides I could just put stuff in the storage closet, It's not like that was ever really

Meanwhile Leni was also going through a phase of reading

She was growing to be a smart girl and I could tell

I was happy that Leni had grown to like something

She started reading at a second grade level which is great for a 3 year old

Also Luan laughed at a lot at dad's bad jokes now even though she couldn't understand them

In all I could see some changes happening around the house like I did every year, but we are all family


	6. The horrible day

Lori is now 5 Leni is now 4 Luna is now 3 Luan is now 2 Lynn is now 1

A couple months Into the year was the worst day of my life

I remember it like it was yesterday

The piercing silence of the waiting room tearing away at my soul

Lynn was crying because everyone else was sad, Luan was crying out of sadness and me and Luna just holding back tears

Leni had suffered a mass concussion just a couple hours ago

I didn't know exactly what had happened, but Leni had fallen down the stairs and we ended up here

Soon the doctor walked in and everyone got up

"Every thing will be ok", he said reassuringly

"She is still asleep, but she will be fine"

Everyone wanted to see her, but the doctor wouldn't let us in

Since that day nothing had been the same

Leni was not acting like her usual self

She forgot and got confused often

Though she started getting interested in fashion which is good because it opens up more of the world to her

Though I began to worry that she had gotten some sort of brain damage

On a brighter side Luan was still laughing at dad's jokes and she actually understood them

This had also been the first year another sister wasn't born so things started settling

I was perfectly content with 4 siblings

Anyway everyone had been worried and over protective about Leni since that day

Like not letting her near the stairs without supervision

Though it wasn't really her fault she slipped of the stairs

There was a toy on the ground that she slipped on when she fell

I don't know why that toy was there, but it's safe to assume that it was nobodies fault

Leni was also growing her hair out an trying on different bows and fashion stuff

A good thing is her room is now clean, but only because her closet was full of shoes

At least she had a passion an I was wiling to support her with that passion


	7. the first boy

Lori is 6 Leni is 5 Luna is 4 Luan is 3 Lynn is 2 Lincoln is now 0

This year was one of the hardest years of my life

I had just started 1st grade and it was harder than I could ever imagine

Though this year was also a great year

I would always remember the day mom and dad told me I was having a brother

Mom and dad had called me, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn

"Girls we have a great announcement", dad said

"You are going to have another sibling", mom said

"Really, this is perfect I can teach her some of my fashion knowledge", Leni said

"Well you cant do that Leni", dad said still smiling

"Why not", Leni asked confused

"Because soon the world will introduce Lincoln loud", dad said

We were all shocked by this, after all he would be the first boy in the loud house

And everybody was exited about it since that day

And when the time came everyone tried to care for him the most

He was also lucky because he got his own room, unlike all of us who had to share rooms

Though he was a boy and needed his own room

This left 2 rooms left for taking, but I decided not to try going after another room

I couldn't wait for Lincoln to grow up and see what kind of personality he would have

in all I had some ruff times with school, but it was made up for when Lincoln was brought into are lives

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and end of the story because I thought it would be good to end it here, when Lincoln is born. No just kidding that would stink hope you look forward to more, because there are more to come and I look forward to your reviews. Whenever I see a good review it just lightens up my day.:)**


	8. Leni the fashoin queen

Lori is now 7 Leni is now 6 Luna is now 5 Luan is now 4 Lynn is now 3 Lincoln is now 1

I was wrong

Having a brother was good and all, but it had it's down side's to

Lincoln now got all the attention in the house

And I don't mean just mom and dad, even my sisters were giving Lincoln a lot of attention

Though I wasn't the exception

I also gave Lincoln all the attention in the world

So none of my sisters really felt left out from each other

But the big thing was how much attention Lincoln got from mom and dad

We knew that mom and dad would give us their unconditional love

But we still felt a little left out

But I still think having Lincoln in the loud house is a positive experience for all of us

And Lincoln has inspired the fashion girl inside Leni even more then before

She was now sewing stuff

Like baby cloths for Lincoln

And once she started that she sewed dresses for herself too

She was becoming a fashion expert

She would usually make us try on cloths that she made

I didn't mind that much, but when she did it too often it would get annoying

I was still worried about Leni though

I overheard mom and dad talking about her

She wasn't doing well in school

I just hope mom, dad and Leni know I am always here for help

And I would do anything for my sister

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Make sure to review it lightens up my day:)**


	9. Little changes

Lori is now 8 Leni is now 7 Luna is now 6 Luan is now 5 Lynn is now 4 Lincoln is now 2

I sat on the porch looking out over the chaos

All of my sisters were doing something

The loud house hasn't changed that much over the years though I could see little changes beginning to happen

Like Luan started writing her own jokes and comedy

She did one gag that involved wearing her hair in a ponytail and after that she stuck with that look

She had to get braces too, which made her voice different

Leni started wearing something new everyday

Like different dresses that she makes or just the latest fashion trends

She was very aware of the fashion trends going on and almost everyday she would go to the mall do change her look

Weather it was purses, cloths or just accessories like ear rings or sunglasses

As for Lincoln one thing that happened was when he got a bed instead of a crib it was huge

Bigger than any of ours by a long shot

Most of us were mad at this so we kept trying to use subliminal messiging

Well not that subliminal

We put on a bunch of plays for mom and dad

But they couldn't afford any more beds

And eventually we just let it go

I mean we weren't going to die with small beds like we did in our plays

And Lincoln had a room to himself so they could fit a huge bed in there

Luna has been growing her hair long and wavy and Lynn started wearing her hair up

Those were just little changes I noticed

Though I was perfectly content with the loud house staying just the same


	10. Lucy is born

Lori is now 9 Leni is now 8 Luna is now 7, Luan is now 6, Lynn is now 5 Lincoln is now 3 Lucy is now 0

The past years have been good for me and my family

But it got even better when Lucy was born

She was born with beautiful brown hair and green eyes

With only two rooms left mom and dad had Lucy in the same room as Lynn despite the age difference

I thought the streak was over after Lincoln was born, but I was wrong

I saw great things in Lucy like being artistic

And my sisters saw it too

Though she was just young so we couldn't really tell

I just had a feeling

We cared for her as much as we could as we did with every new sibling

Though Lucy from the start didn't like most things

She didn't play with toys or anything, she usually just lay in her crib and waited

I didn't know what she was waiting for, but she didn't sleep she just sat there

When Lucy was born we were all exited, but Lincoln was the most exited about having a little sister

He always looked out for Lucy

Now how much trouble can a 2 month old get into right

WRONG

She got into so much trouble, like wondering off or taking stuff

One time she hid under Lynn's bed for almost a week

We were all looking for her constantly, but it was Lincoln who found her in the end

I could tell that Lincoln and Lucy were going to get along great when they were both grown up


	11. An eventful year

Lori is now 10 Leni is now 9 Luna is now 8 Luan is now 7 Lynn is now 6 Lincoln is now 4 Lucy is now 1

This year has been a eventful year for me and my sisters

It's amazing seeing how fast they grew up

Luan finally took the whole comedian thing all the way

She got really into making jokes an d doing stand up

For her birthday we all gave her something special, but Leni sewed her a great outfit for her to were during her shows to us

She even got accessories for it like squirting flowers

 **(BTW this is the moment the Luan you know today was born)**

She started wearing it everywhere around the house

She also started to learn clowning tricks like juggling or learning how to ride a unicycle

Lynn had been doing well too

She got really into sports and I don't mean she is some sort of fan girl

I mean Lynn recently started little league and soccer classes

She practiced every day and got really good

We went to her several games and tournaments where when she won we would all cheer for her

She had a real gift for sports and I not saying that just because I'm her sister, she was actually really good

Lynn also got into some sports that she didn't actually play on a team

Like wrestling, she would try to get us to wrestle with her all the time

Though none of us were really in to that stuff

Once again it's amazing to see all of them growing up and learning new things

And makes me happy when we could all just spend a day together to hang out

Though Lucy is 1 and doesn't even know what hang out mean

It's just fun to see my sisters evolving and going their own way

And it seems like just yesterday Leni was brought home, or Luna said her first word, Luan taking her first step, and Lynn going outside her crib for the first time, Playing with Lincoln on the steps outside or Lucy getting her first glimpse of sunlight

I loved my siblings and I wouldn't trade them for the world


	12. The new twins

Lori is now 11 Leni is now 10 Luna is now 9 Luan is now 8 Lynn is now 7 Lincoln is now 5 Lucy is now 2 Lana and Lola are now 0

We were all exited when we were told that about our new baby sister

But we never expected what happened next

it was a normal day in the loud house

Oh except for the fact that mom and dad were coming home with another baby sister

We were all waiting patiently when mom and dad came home

When they walked in the door everyone ran to them to see the baby except Lucy who just watched from a distance

But then we saw that where a baby should have been there was 2

"Wait which ones our sister", Leni asked confused

"They both are, meet Lana and Lola loud", mom said

"They're twins", mom said

We were all shocked because we didn't expect twins

They looked alike, like exactly alike

They both had blonde hair and brown eyes

It was impossible to tell them apart when they were babies

But we managed

One time a babysitter came over while mom and dad were out and mom and dad had specific instructions for Lola and Lana because they wanted different things

She got confused, but we said they had a little name tags on

But then we realized that they had somehow gotten them off

After that we all spent about 4 days figuring out which was which running all sorts of tests

Finally we figured it out

But after that catastrophe mom and dad weren't taking any chances so they wrote the names on their clothes

Ever since were born they didn't really get along

They would fight over toys and space and me or my sisters and brother would have to take care of it

Since mom and dad were out a lot due to having to support us

We had a babysitter usually despite me being 1 year away from being able to stay home by myself and babysit

They used to fight so much that mom and dad considered not having them in the same room, but over the months it got a lot better

Lynn started signing up for all the sport teams at her school like basketball and hockey

She had become a pro athlete over the years participating in almost every sport

She started developing a bunch of sports clutter In her room like tennis rackets, baseballs, a soccer net all sorts of the stuff

The one annoying part was that at night she would bang a ball against her room which we all heard

Though other than that I was proud of Lynn and glad that the twins entered my life


	13. Luna the rockstar

Lori is now 12 Leni is now 11 Luna is now 10 Luan is now 9 Lynn is now 8 Lincoln is now 6 Lucy is now 3 Lana and Lola are now 1

The loud house has been doing great

Things have been changing a lot

especially with Luna though

5 months ago Luna went out with a friend to a concert

She wasn't all into music or rock, but she went anyway

I don't know what happened, but something had clicked inside of her

And when she came home she was completely different

She had become obsessed with rock

She even started talking like a rocker

She changed herself drastically the first 2 months

Getting new clothes with skulls, wearing bracelets, eyeshadow, earrings, CUTTING HER HAIR ALOT SHORTER which I did not approve of

but it all changed on the 3rd month after that concert

Mom and dad saw this and bought her a electric guitar

After that she practiced and practiced all night and day writing songs like crazy and that's when she transitioned from a fan girl to a actual rock star

She had become the ultimate rocker I just a year

Before that she didn't really know what she was going to do with her life, but that concert changed her

Lincoln has been changing too

He got into all sorts of comic books and cartoons

He also got a new video game console so he got into all sorts of video games

Then he started having his friend over that he met at school to play video game with

His name was Clyde and somehow he had fallen in love with me so I had to say away from him as much as possible

But over the months that got harder and harder because he came over so often

Though I respected Lincoln's wishes and didn't complain about him being over at our house

Though the loud house has never been this active and I think it will only get more active


	14. Lisa the genuis

Lori is now 13 Leni is now 12 Luna is now 11 Luan is now 10 Lynn is now 9 Lincoln is now 7 Lucy is now 4 Lola and Lana are now 2 Lisa is now 0

The first couple days after Lisa was born

She was already learning how to walk and talk in full sentences

Which was a lot more advanced than Lana and Lola who were 2 years older than her

She was absolutely born with a gift

She even requested that she have a bed

One bad thing was with no rooms left mom and dad had to do some construction on the storage closet to make it a room

They didn't want a boy and girl in the same room and there was the matter of the age difference

So it was small and cramped, but Lincoln volunteered to move to that room

While all that was going on Luan started a business

I guess she is actually using her comedy for something now

She went around to birthday parties and stuff like that

Though I didn't really care It's just less of her performing to us and I'm up for that

Luna has really taken this punk rocker thing far

She had become really good at the electric guitar and she played every night and day

The problem was that she played every night and day

Every single NIGHT and day

She was so loud most nights that nobody on our block could sleep

So obviously we couldn't sleep either

Though after 1 year and 6 months we have pretty much Learned how to deal with is and ingnore it

Even Lisa who is a baby snuck round the house and found a bunch of earplugs for herself

Though despite all that I was still proud of Luna for her talent and I cant wait to see where Lisa will go with her gift


	15. Lucy the goth

Lori is now 14 Leni is now 13 Luna is now 12 Luan is now 11 Lynn is now 10 Lincoln is now 8 Lucy is now 5 Lola and Lana are now 3 Lisa is now 1

I always knew Lisa would amount to great things

From the start she showed an exceptional gift

Just the question was what should she put that gift too

History, writing, math there were a lot of options

But a month ago she chose

And she chose science

Her room had become a complete science lab

She would mix chemicals together and experiment on us all the time now

She also learned a immense amount of vocabulary that none if us could understand like the scientific name for pretty much anything

We were often worried about her since she was only 1 and mixing explosive chemicals or acid

But despite blowing most stuff up she was inventing a lot of serums that would often be tried on Leni

But none the less she was doing a great job for her age

Lucy has been changing also

I guess her friend took Lucy to a séance and she got fascinated with ghosts

But not just fascinated she basically became a goth

She didn't talk much before, but now she was wearing dark clothes and outing her hair over her eyes

She even put on some sort of Halloween stuff that would make her skin paler

She talked in a low voice all the time and she started writing poetry

So I guess I was right about her being artistic she was a great poet

Though nobody really wanted to listen to her poems

But the real change was she took it so far that she died her hair

She died her hair black which is a decision you can never take back

So I just hope she planned to be doing this her whole life

On a much less depressing topic Lynn has been doing great in sports

She recently started football and that became her mane sport

She would wear her uniform all over the house because she played football in the backyard with her friends most of the time

And she would try to get us to play football, but we didn't usually

We had gone to all of her games and cheered her on

And honestly she was the best football player I had ever seen

Besides people on TV though

As for me I just got a new phone

So I have been texting like crazy

My phone was basically my life, but I did have my limits

Like I didn't text all the time like while something is important is happening

Though the Loud house had changed drastically, but while everything changed I at least had a seat to watch my sisters grow up and learn I cold sit down and watch the years go by...one by one


	16. Lana and Lola the opposites

Lori is now 15 Leni is now 14 Luna is now 13 Luan is now 12 Lynn is now 11 Lincoln is now 9 Lucy is now 6 Lola and Lana are now 4 Lisa is now 2

Things have been changing even more

Lana is now obsessed with all things muddy

She went outside in the rain once and found a snail

And after that she started looking for all sorts of creatures and bugs

She also stated loving the mud, every day she would go outside and play in the mud

Mom and dad also got her a snake

and she later found a lizard and kept it and she found a frog which she kept

She even started to drees like a farmer all the time with overalls and a hat

She had grown a love for anything disgusting in my opinion

Lola had developed the opposite traits

She had become obsessed with her own self beauty

She would dress up like a princess everyday

And she even won several beauty pageants

They had basically became complete opposites making them squabble even more

Leni has been changing her clothing often now, but one day she stopped and she just made multiple copies of the same dress

It actually looked kind of nice, it was a blue dress, she also bought the insanely expensive sunglasses that she now wears everyday

Lisa has just started preschool, she started earlier than she should because of her great scientific promise

A couple days later mom and dad told me and Leni to come with them too a meeting with Lisa's teacher

The teacher said to bring any of Lisa's family and mom and dad were worried that it was bad news so they figured if it was bad news we were the 2 oldest and could handle it first hand

When we got there we walked in a room with Lisa's teacher and sat down

"Mr. and Mrs. loud, your child"

She paused there as if she was trying to get us worried

" Is exceptional", she said

All of us breathed again

"She is way passed al the other kids"

"So should she skip a grade", mom asked

"Well not exactly, I don't want to make too big of a jump but I'd say around 5th grade", she said calmly

"5TH GRADE", mom exclaimed

"She is only 2", dad said

I didn't blame them for getting exited I was shocked too, I started preschool at an older age than her and she was already going to 5th grade

"This is just my recommendation and observation ,over all it is your decision", she said

"We will get back to you soon", dad said

And we left

Eventually Lisa ended up going to 5th grade and she did great there

Lisa had become a child prodigy

And I was proud


	17. Lily is born

Lori is now 16 Leni is now 15 Luna is now 14 Luan is now 13 Lynn is now 12 Lincoln is now 10 Lucy is now 7 Lana and Lola are now 5 Lisa is now 3 Lily is now 0

Lily loud, what a beautiful name

I remember the day Lily was born

All of my siblings were waiting anxiously at the door

Lisa was writing down how long it took and how much time was left

Mom and dad had prepared Lily for her room shared with Lisa

Lisa was the most exited because she wanted to share all of her knowledge with Lily

Lisa had recently went from 5th grade too college where she was also doing great

Coincidently Lisa had to get glasses, like really thick glasses which made her look even smarter

I guess the universe has a funny way of keeping things balanced

When Lily came home everyone was crowed around her

I cant imagine how she felt, but I know we were happy

Lily had become a rather mischievous girl

Always getting out of her diaper and getting on top of high places

Lisa's dreams of teaching her eventually faded and she just experimented on Lily

But enough about them

I met this cute guy this year named bobby

and we are now dating

I call and text him all the time which my siblings call annoying, but I really don't care

Though enough talk about Lisa

I have been doing great this year

I met this cute guy named bobby and we started dating

I would call and text him all the time

Which my siblings called annoying though I don't really care

But anyway It's crazy to think back to the days were it was just me and Leni

Now I have 9 beautiful sisters and a great brother, actually I wouldn't call Lana beautiful

But seeing how much my family has grown from Leni too Lily brings a smile onto my face


	18. The louds at their greatest

Lori is now 17 Leni is now 16 Luna is now 15 Luna is now 14 Lynn is now 13 Lincoln is now 11 Lucy is now 8 Lana and Lola are now 6 Lisa is now 4 Lily is now 12 months

 **(YAY)**

This year has probably been one of the best years for the Loud house

Everybody at their full personalities

Leni the fashion Lover, Luna the rocker, Luan the jokester, Lynn the jock, Lincoln the comic book lover, Lucy the goth, Lana the tomboy who loves mud, Lola the princess, Lisa the genius and Lily the little mischief maker

The loud house was at it's loudest

I enjoyed living in a house with 10 siblings

Crazy stuff happened all the time

Pretty much every day was a new adventure

Being the oldest I could tell the kids stories about when they were born and funny things that they would do

I would tell Lucy about the time she hid under the bed for week

All she said was "the darkness is a comforting dungeon and even at a young age I realized that"

I would also tell Lola and Lana how we couldn't tell them apart even though today they can obviously be told apart

Life is good right now

I was close to each and everyone of my siblings

Also I could drive so I got them to do stuff for me to get a ride while mom and dad were out

I have been very busy lately though and this will be my last entry to this journal for years to come

I have written out the years of my life and I hope to do it again, but for now this is my farewell and I leave it on a good note

 **Don't worry this chapter is not the end of the story there is still one more chapter so don't quit now**


	19. Closing

Lori was 33 and sitting in her house going through some stuff

She found a old book that she didn't know the origins too

When she opened it up she realized she had found her old journal

She was about to put it back when she though about the old times and decided to read it

She was happy reading her old journal remembering the times it was just her and her 9 sisters and brother

Lori got to the last page and took out a pen

She cried a little just remembering those great times

and she began to write

It has been a while since I have written in this journal

Many things have happened since my last entry

I am married with 3 beautiful kids 1 boy and 2 girls at the ages of 4, 6 and 8

They had come from a very big and successful family

But after everyone had become a success they all stayed in Michigan and my kids were very attached to them

What I thought were just phases in my siblings were actually for their whole lives

Leni is now a famous fashion designer who created several fashion Lines

Luna is now a famous rock star who has written plenty of famous hits

Luan has become a huge comedian who is known for stand up and improve though her clowning days had passed

Lynn is a world known athlete who competed In the Olympics for tennis

Lincoln has become a writer and artist for a famous kids show

Lucy is a successful writer and is pretty much set for life

Lana is the C.E.O of a large chain of pet stores

Lola has become a world competitor for beauty pageants and has won several times

Lisa is a professor and world renown scientist working in a cure for cancer

And as for Lily she is only 17 and her adventures have yet to come

They all lived in Michigan, but with such demanding jobs they weren't here often with the exception of Lucy who was mostly busy writing

"Mom", Lori heard as she looked up

It was her youngest kid, Lily, yes named after Lily loud

"When are we going to go see aunt Luan", Lily asked

Luan happened to be in town so they were visiting her

"Soon", Lori said as she put away her journal

We now flash forward a lot of years

Lori is laying in this hospital at the age of 95

She knew her final breath was coming soon

She sat in the bed reading her journal every page of it

She was crying remembering the silly fun times she had with her sisters and brother

The wild adventures they would share living in a house with 10 other siblings

Lori layed the book down on her lap and spoke silently

"What a great ride"

 **This is the end of my story I hope you enjoyed reading it make sure to review of what you thought and I am open to critisism, but not really.**


	20. Rerun

Every once in a while I will post this on a story to rerun it. In other words I will rerun a story like a tv show. Just to get it out there.


End file.
